


Heart to hearts with a former slave and a Sith

by GlytheSector



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Demisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, biromantic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlytheSector/pseuds/GlytheSector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people wouldn't consider a heart to hearts chat with a Sith to be the best way to improve a bad day. Especially since for most Sith such an activity would involve actual hearts. But with all her adventures Vette has gotten quite used to doing things most would consider a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to hearts with a former slave and a Sith

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mainly concerned with the friendship between Vette and a Female Zabrak Sith warrior Nailani. Members of the Sith Warrior and Sith Inquisitor crew are mentioned including my Sith inquisitor Sareel but only briefly. There are very vague spoilers for the Sith warrior class quest and more detailed spoilers for Vette's companion quests. Romantic relationships past and present are also mentioned.

The airlock was taking so long! Tapping her foot as she dripped on the floor Vette thought about just how much she hated this stupid planet. Only Sith would think building on a world covered in dark forests full of creepy monsters where it never stopped raining was a good idea. Nailani had tried to explain once to her and Jaesa how the weather was a result of the massive amounts of dark side use on the world. Personally though Vette thought they probably just liked the horrible weather, made them feel all angry and moody and dramatic. As the airlock finally hissed open she rushed through. Hopefully there’d be no Toovee around the common area to get distressed over the water and mud she was bringing onboard. She’d get in, hit the ‘fresher, grab some warm clothes and curl up in bed where she wouldn’t be bothered by any Sith or former Jedi.

“You appear to be back early. I thought you and Jaesa were planning on staying over at Sareel’s apartments?” So much for not being bothered by any Sith, apparently one had sensed her arrival before she’d even got in the door. She should have known better with her luck. Walking into the common area Vette summoned up her best bantha shit spinning grin, ready to pull an excellent and totally plausible excuse out of her head that would put Nailani off asking questions and let her shoot off to bed quick as possible. Okay so maybe “I sprained my lekku” wasn’t the best excuse ever but it would probably do.

Her nonchalant stroll was brought up short by a leap of surprise however. First of all, while she’d known Nailani was in the room knowing was a very different thing to actually seeing a pair of gleaming amber eyes peering out at her through the room’s darkness from the couch. And second she hadn’t been expecting to see the usually alert Quinn slumped across the couch with her. Apparently the Captain had actually been resting for a change before falling asleep with his head on Lani’s lap. Holding a datapad in one hand and slowly stroking Quinn’s hair with her other the Sith seemed to be silently daring her to comment.

While Vette weighed up the worth of a snarky comment versus escaping from Lani’s scrutiny quickly she noticed a pillow slowly hovering across the room from the open master bedroom doorway. Catching the pillow Lani carefully slid off the couch, substituting the pillow for her lap as Quinn’s head rest.

“Would you care to talk Vette? I’d rather not disturb the Captain but if you are willing then my bedroom would be suitable. Lt Pierce returned earlier from the Nexus room cantina, so there’s little privacy to be had in the crew quarters.”

Vette had to grin at the thought of Pierce walking into the scene she’d just encountered. “Heh, if he came back not long ago I’d have loved to hear what he had to say about Captain sleepyhead over there.” Snarky comment it was then. As Nailani gave her a look Vette wished her mouth would just check in with her brain before it engaged for once.

“I believe the Lieutenant was in a good mood from his meeting, as he decided to forbear with his and Quinn’s usual verbal sparring and settled on a rather gymnastic and impressive display of eyebrow waggling in our direction.”

The mental image that produced made Vette begin to laugh, she only remembered the snoozing Quinn in the room when Nailani’s look became a definite frown. Covering her mouth with her hand she tried to muffle her mirth, with some success if the easing of Lani’s glare was anything to go by.

“I believe you were about to explain your unexpected appearance?” She prompted, smoothing back her short hair as she did so.

“I uh wanted to make sure my lifeday present for Tiva was all wrapped up for sending?”

“That’s very conscientious of you Vette, although rather strange considering Quinn mentioned he’d ensured its safe dispatch on your request earlier this afternoon.”

Oh crap, she’d forgotten she’d asked Quinn to sort that out before she and Jaesa left to catch a speeder. Now Lani had caught her in a lie there was no way she’d let Vette escape with no interrogation.

“Ah right well about that…” She gave up as Nailani indicated towards the open doorway before sweeping imperiously ahead of her. Sometimes Lani could almost seem the cold snotty Sith Vette had thought her back when they first met. The big difference now though was that annoying as it could be Vette knew Lani was acting out of her concern for her friend. She was just a little high handed about it sometimes.

Following along Vette flopped on to the bed, taking a moment to enjoy the soft feel of the sheets on her Lekku before facing Lani. The Zabrak had sat down at the head of the bed with far more care and less aplomb, folding her hands together in a familiar position that meant she was waiting to listen.

Lying back Vette stared at the ceiling as she tried to sort through the discordant jumble of thoughts that had sent her rushing back to the ship. Lani seems content to wait in silence for Vette to begin as the Twi’lek studied the maps and diagrams that covered the room’s walls and ceiling.

“Sensing the emotions and thoughts of another being has never been an area I’ve excelled in.” She said quietly. “But even I can sense your confusion and distress Vette. Considering how close you and Jaesa have become I find it more than a little odd that she would have not stopped you from departing to ensure you were alright. Especially considering how particularly powerful her talents are at such things."

Vette tried really hard not to wince at that. She’d seen how deadly Lani’s skills with lightsabers could be, how she’d find the exactly right moment and spot to stab. She probably shouldn’t be surprised that she could have just as much accuracy at other things too.

“Uh well maybe she didn’t know I was leaving? Not till I sent her a message when I got to the spaceport at least.”

“That seems rather inconsiderate of you. And it is rather unusual for Jaesa to be so oblivious.”

“Well she was kinda busy?"

“How so?”

Vette sighed, she should have just sneaked on to the ship with her stealth generator to save herself the hassle of explaining herself. It wouldn’t be so hard to explain if she could actually figure out what the heck was bugging her so much herself. “Well she was off with Ashara doing whatever ex-Jedi or new Sithy things they do together. Or maybe they were just talking and hanging out I dunno. I wasn’t bored, I mean I had Talos chatting to me about these old artifacts that turned up which he reckons are from the tomb of some Twi’lek Sith. But then he had to go off to hand in some report or something to Darth Sareel and I had nothing to do.”

Nailani was looking less stern and more confused now. “Couldn’t you have simply chosen to join Ashara and Jaesa? I’m sure they would have welcomed your company.”

“Yeah and end up being the purple rancor in the room with those two lovebirds? No thanks.”

Okay now Lani was looking really confused. She ran her hand through her horns and chewed her lip before replying. “While I suspect that sentence would have made more sense to me without the mixing of metaphors I think the most important point to clarify would be “lovebirds?” Are you suggesting their relationship has evolved into a romantic one?”

Vette had to blink at that, the Sith was really switched on when it came to tactics and politics, but her selective blindness when it came to people was pretty bad. “Uh yeah, didn’t you realise? I figured you knew."

“No I didn’t. It appears I will need to talk with Jaesa upon her return. Not to scold her.” She added quickly. “But such a development is one I should probably discuss with my pupil. So is that what’s bothering you Vette? Some form of jealousy or something along those lines?”

“What? No!” Vette thought about it after her immediate response. “I mean I like Jaesa a lot, and she’s cute and nice, way nicer than any Sith should be. And we are close like you said, if we were any closer we’d be stuck together like mynocks on a freighter. But I don't know if I like her like that and even if I did I’m happy for her, though if Ashara hurts her she’s gonna lose a montral.” Taking a deep breath she continued, “It’s just weird sometimes you know? Being around so many people who are all Sith or Imperials. Like there’s these big things that are such big parts of your lives that I’m not part of or don’t matter to me. So I guess yeah I feel left out, just not in that way. Not that y’know I’d want to be a Sith or ick an Imperial.”

“I’m so glad you added that final explanation Vette.” Nailani said wryly. “Without it I would have been ordering a new uniform for you and everything.” She snorted when Vette stuck her tongue out in response. Her expression became more hesitant though as she went on, “I wasn’t aware though that such things were bothering you.”

Vette shrugged. “They don’t normally. I’m pretty unbotherable. It’s just that you're being all busy with your new duties, heck everyone but me seems busy. And I'm trying not to think about Tatooine… And I’m not going to be able to see Tiva in ages and the gang is still gonna be caught up with that thing on Ryloth for a while.”

“You’re lonely.” Lani made it sound much more like a statement than a question. Knowing what Vette did about her though she could guess that it was something the Zabrak could empathise with.

“I guess a bit.” Admitting it was harder than Vette thought it would be. Resisting the urge to deflect the seriousness with a joke or quick remark was difficult.

“If you desire time to visit your friends or your sister then please let me know and I shall grant it. I would be willing to help with any funds or arrangements that would be required. And on more trivial note, if you feel such a way in the future Vette please feel free to discuss the matter with me.” Nailani gave a slight self-deprecating smile. “As I believe you have noticed I am not particularly adept at perceiving when there is something wrong with the people around me, especially when I am absorbed in my work”

“I… Thanks Lani. That helps. I don't know about going to visit, what with everything we've got on here. But thanks.” The tension in her stomach was letting up at least. All that stuff had been getting to her more than she’d thought. Having talked about it seems to have helped her relax at any rate. Enough so that she was already tired of the whole feeling vulnerable thing. She quickly thought up a new topic to hop to.

“So,” Vette flicked a look at the uncomfortable Sith, “While we’re doing the whole sisterly talk about our feelings thing why don’t you take a turn with some sharing? Dish some dirt?”

Nailani looked distinctly unamused. She looked like that a lot, way more than was healthy in Vette’s opinion. “Is there any “dirt” in particular you are looking for?”

“Well what about romance since you brought it up? Sure you seem to like Captain stick-up-his-butt but I’ve never really seen you go after anyone else. Any ex-boyfriends or girlfriends you’ve never mentioned?”

The Sith looked at her carefully and seemed to be considering whether or not to answer. Honestly, trying to get anything out of her about her past or feelings was like getting credits off a Hutt. Vette knew that it wasn’t just her getting shut out, but it still hurt sometimes. Though after seeing just how often back-stabbing happened in the Sith world she couldn’t blame her.

“There was someone,” Nailani began slowly, rolling the edge of her sheets in her fingers. “Back during my training. Before I met you.” If Vette had ears they’d be perking up right now. She resisted the urge to make an impatient “Go on” gesture. “A pureblood Sith from a very old family. She was so confident and sure of her place in the world I couldn’t help but admire her. She wasn’t arrogant, though she had every right to be. Her lineage went back to the great hyperspace war almost. She didn’t need to work to excel but she did anyway. Her future was so certain she had nothing to gain from befriending me. I thought that she didn’t mind me being... Well not like that."

As she trailed off Vette fought off a pitying expression. It would only get Lani's hackles up. Sometimes she thought of Lani so much as a Sith it was easy to forget lots of Imperials saw her as something else. Something alien. Privately she suspected that as much as Lani seemed to have pushed past all the Empire’s anti alien garbage when it came to other people, there was a part of her she didn't want to think about where she really did think she might not be good enough. Vette had never thought herself a coward but she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to say as such to Lani’s face. Not cause she was scared of a big Sithy tantrum or anything. Between being a slave in the mines and being captured on Korriban Vette was hard to frighten. But because when she joked about Lani being another sister by choice if not blood she wasn’t kidding. And Vette hated the idea of hurting a family member so bad.

“You thought she didn’t mind?” She asked gently, sidestepping the unsaid words like that shield generator’s minefield back on Taris.

Nailani waved a dismissive hand. “The relationship ended poorly. Things were said that perhaps shouldn’t have been said. I’m not sure how much of it was the truth and how much was spoken out of grief and a desire to wound.”

The Twi’lek’s eyes popped at that. “Grief? Wow you weren’t kidding when you said it ended badly.” Biting her lip she realized that if she had been avoiding a minefield she’d just landed butt first on a pretty big explosive.

Naliani snorted with a touch of bitterness. “She had a twin brother she was extremely close to. Unlike his sister he took short cuts, cheated when he could, anything to match her success. One day there was a training accident. He died.” Drumming her fingers restlessly she inhaled before continuing. “He’d thought I would be an easy target, to win prestige. He underestimated me and his arrogance cost him. I didn’t mean to kill him. I tried to stop the bleeding, to get help but everyone just stood there. If an initiate dies then they’re too weak to be Sith, to deserve aid.”

“And his sister blamed you? That’s not fair!”

“There’s little about the Sith that’s “fair” Vette. I thought you’d have learned that by now.”

“Hey don’t patronise me. I mean if she cared about you she should have believed you when you said it was an accident.”

The Zabark nodded her head in apology. “I’m sorry. But as for her believing my innocence? That would have been unlikely since no one else did. The timing was poor; apparently my instructors had been far from subtle in suggesting that while I had much strength in the force, they doubted my initiative and leadership qualities. As far as everyone was concerned I’d killed the boy to win prestige, to show them they were wrong. I even was congratulated for accomplishing it in a manner which evaded public blame.”

Vette scowled. “Okay I’m never gonna get used to the way Sith kill each other. Lots of people manage to do that without the gross amount of back stabbing and smiling to your face crap.” She brushed down her trousers which seemed to have finally dried out. If Vette was the poetic sort she’d say all the rain on Dromund Kaas seemed to come from the tears of all the people who wept while the Sith smiled and laughed and played their games. Good thing being poetic wasn’t her thing. The Sith in front of her seemed to agree at least. Nailani was so straight forward and honest once you got past the stoic front and manners that it was hard to imagine anyone who cared about her believing she’d do something so underhanded. Maybe if she thought it was the “best for the Empire” or some bantha poodoo like that. But not to help herself get ahead in some sick prestige game. That just wasn’t her style.

“So anyone else asides from her I should know about? No torrid affair with an instructor or family servant or anything like that?”

That finally got a laugh out of her. “I’d hardly think “torrid” would be a word to describe any of my relationships Vette, which to answer your question Sevirna was the only one of prior to now. And I certainly wouldn’t get involved with a teacher or a servant, the power differentials in such a relationship would be… complicated at least.”

“Ugh yeah and I saw your teachers. Most of them have that creepy veiny stuff on their faces that you usually get on Sith that seem like the sort who'd kick a Gizka.” That got another laugh out of Lani, she was on a roll today. “So,” she tried to sound very casual. “Since you said you wouldn’t get involved with a servant cause of icky power stuff I can’t help but wonder…”

And there went the look of amusement, vanishing faster than a Jawa being chased for a refund. “Are you expressing concern for Quinn?”

“Hey look we ain’t ever going to be best buddies or anything. I think he’s got a lightsaber up his butt about rules and stuff, he thinks I’m the most annoying being to walk this planet. But he’s part of the crew and that makes him family in a very weird, very, very, very distant way.”

“I think Pierce has stolen that dubious distinction from you” Nailani said dryly. “And I’m pleased to see you’ve found at least some common ground. I wasn’t angry just surprised perhaps. Allow me to reassure you then on behalf of Quinn and your good opinion of me. I am aware that there is a great difference between our stations. Sith and non-force sensitive, alien and human plus he is significantly older than me. What I would hope I have made clear however is this: I want nothing from him, whether it is friendship or anything else, that he does not desire to give. The same goes for the rest of you. If there’s anything you’ve taught me Vette it’s the value of affection and respect freely given.”

Surprised by the sincerity in Nailani’s voice and the declaration that she’d made such an impression on her Vette was, for once lost for words. “I mean it Vette.” The Sith said softly. “I never expected to find someone willing to offer such friendship with no bonds of family, duty or obligation to compel them. You have my thanks.”

“Okay wow, now you’re going to make me cry.” As if to demonstrate the truth of that statement she sniffled. “Bleh. Thanks again I guess. Really.” Nailani tentatively patted Vette’s knee, the look of alarm on her face at Vette’s emotional reaction made it almost worth it. Rubbing her eyes she flashed Lani a grin. “So just the one relationship before Quinn? How come? Hearts broken by the Sith lady?”

That got her a shrug, “To be frank, while I was disenchanted with the idea of romantic relationships for a time afterwards, for much of my life matters of romance and sex have held little appeal for me. I only seem to develop an interest in such a manner with someone once I have developed a connection in a more platonic fashion. And since the only people I am particularly close to are members of this crew aside from my sister and a few associates, you can see why I’ve rarely become involved.”

“Makes sense.” Vette said thoughtfully. “Not really how I do things but sure I get where you’re coming from. There’s just one little thing I don’t get.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

Vette smirked, struggling to hold back her laughter. “Quinn? Really?” Unable to hold it in she laughed at the look of comical surprise on Nailani’s face. At least she did before an unexpected pillow flopped into her face. Looking up with outrage she saw Nailani’s hand outstretched, another pillow hovering ready to fly at a cheeky Twi’lek. Grabbing the offending pillow she held it ready to defend herself. They managed to hold their battle-ready poses for a few tense seconds before Vette broke down in laughter. Surprisingly Nailani joined her making a sound that she could have sworn...

“Are you giggling?” She asked astonished. Lani was attempting to compose herself but failing rather badly. Made a nice change though, it wasn’t often Vette saw her friend relax.

Coughing as she tried to stop her mirth Nailani shot her an extremely indignant look. “Sith do not giggle Vette!”

“Uh pretty sure you just did. And since I’m also pretty sure you’re not secretly a Jedi or anything that means a Sith just giggled.”

“If I were you Vette I wouldn’t continue to argue the point.” Vette shrieked in shock as a rather sleepy looking Quinn stuck his head through the doorway. Lani just smiled, knowing her she’d sensed his approach. Leaning back against the doorway the Captain almost looked amused at Vette’s reaction. Not quite as entertained as the time he’d responded to her prank war with Pierce by “accidentally” locking them in the engine room though. It was lucky she’d had a pack of cards on her or they would’ve gone mad with boredom in there. “As I was saying, it’s a debate that’s been held many times before. I’m afraid that her lordship refuses to respond to the matter with her usual reason and humility.”

In what Vette considered a show of mega restraint, she resisted the urge to make gag noises at the tone in Quinn's voice. They were never that flirty or anything, not by most peoples standards. But considering the fact that Vette had met droids who were more into public displays of affection than those two it was about as forward as either of them got. Then a thought occurred “Hang on. I’m probably gonna really regret asking this but when has he,” she asked, pointing accusingly at Quinn. “Heard you,” now at Nailani “giggle?”

“You really don’t need to know the answer to that question.” Nailani answered way too quickly. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her response and looked way less flustered than Vette would have expected.

“My lord, I do believe you were the one who on several occasions has reminded me of how persistent Vette can be. Denying that she would have an interest in the matter will only pique her curiosity further, if she remains true to form.”

“Are you seriously encouraging her? You realise I assume that the next time she replaces your hair gel with kolto or something you are on you own?”

“Great idea! I’d never have thought of that on my own!” Vette grinned at Quinn who looked uneasy. “Do you use much hair gel? I thought that kinda stuff would be too frivolous for you?”

“Oh yes,” Nailani reassured smirking. “He’s forever trying to get that tuft at the back of his head to stay down.”

Quinn coughed loudly, “Moving the topic swiftly onwards from Vette sabotaging my personal hygiene and appearance, I believe she was asking a question my lord?”

“Yeah he’s right no distracting me fess up! Unless it’s something dirty. In which case ew so don’t want to know.”

“It isn’t dirty” They said in horrified unison.

“Fine I’ll tell you.” Nailani was almost pouting but if she refused to admit to giggling, no way she’d allow anyone to say she pouted. “You recall I injured my foot on Quesh?”

Vette thought hard, she hadn’t been planet-side on Quesh, as it’d been mainly Pierce since Lani had been interested to see how well the new crewmember worked out. Apparently somewhere between having to execute more of Baras’ spies, drugging themselves as part of a convoluted plan, killing Hutts and wandering through sewers Lani had managed to slice her foot open. “Yeah I think so? What’s that got to do with anything?”

Nailani sighed heavily as Quinn actually looked close to laughing for once at Lani’s ridiculous pout. “Unfortunately as Quinn discovered when he was attempting to treat my wound... My feet are highly ticklish.”

Vette choked on her laughter, the look of disgust on Lani’s face was hilarious. “As I recall my lord,” Quinn interjected cheerfully, “On my second attempt to deal with the wound you laughed so hard that you accidentally kicked me in the nose with some force. There was quite a bit of blood”

“I was hoping you had forgotten about that. How many times did I apologise again?”

“I believe you reached 26 my lord.”

Vette lost it, clutching her stomach she nearly rolled off the bed. From the way Quinn was covering his mouth it looked like he was nearly going to burst out laughing too. The only thing stopping him was probably the murderous scowl stretching Lani’s tattoos in an interesting fashion. If she scowled any harder she’d probably start doing her creepy glowing red thing she did in fights.

“There’s no way to salvage my dignity here is there?” She groaned.

“Nope!” Vette sang.

“I have to admit my lord that seems like an unlikely prospect.”

The Sith shook her head in exasperation. “Apparently Jedi and republic forces, rogue Dark council members and treacherous masters are easier to handle than you two united for once. Perhaps I should spend less time encouraging unity from my crew and more time being thankful that such an occurrence happens so rarely."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic and any comments or criticism would be very welcome as I'm quite new to sharing my work. Additionally my formatting and editing is probably a bit wobbly due to my inexperience.


End file.
